pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Forces Rifle
(200 on sale) |Level required = Level 27 |grade = |released = 10.0.0 |reskinof = Hellraiser |image = Secret Forces Rifle-0.png|Appearance Secret forces rifle icon.png|Kill icon }} The Secret Forces Rifle, commonly abbreviated as the SFR, is a Primary weapon introduced in the 10.0.0 update. Appearance It shares the same parts as the Hellraiser, but it has a grey and black body, with a 4x scope, magazine, handle, and stock. The rubber grips and rests are black. It also has a suppressor and laser sight. The laser is currently useless and is just for decoration. The suppressor works really well, as the gun is quieter than most other guns with suppressors. It is held slightly lower than the Hellraiser. Strategy The Secret Forces Rifle has a high efficiency, high rate of fire, a high magazine capacity, and a medium-high weight. Tips *Try not to be too obvious when using this weapon, and enemies might not know where you are, due to the fact that it is silenced. *If you have a sniper that almost kills someone, use this to finish them off. *Get in a hidden position and use the scope to pick off enemies at a distance. The accuracy is very good when *This weapon is useful for tearing down enemy armor and effective against mobile targets. *This weapon's crosshairs can get large after a long rate of fire, but they quickly return to normal after you cease firing. Try burst-firing to maintain accuracy. *It is also useful for close range strafing due to the large crosshairs making it handy for close range fights. *The scope also makes it good in place of a loud sniper rifle. Counters *Use a weapon with a high rate of fire and try to get as close as possible. 4x scopes are useless in close quarters. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *The suppressor might sound weak, but don't be fooled, anyone with this gun is a dangerous target. *Approach them with a high damage weapon, such as the "Predator" (or other semi-auto shotguns), the Trapper, Deadly Beat and the Solar Power Cannon / Champion Solar Cannon. *Strafe the bullets of this weapon often, because its user may most likely try to shoot you with it for an extended period of time. That way, the weapon can become inaccurate, and the user will waste their ammo. Upgrades N/A Skins : | |Its grey body, silencer, shoulder stock, handle and scope turn golden and shiny. |105 |3K |Adamant }} Theme Secret Forces Themed. Supported Maps * Train Depot * Mafia Cottage Weapon Setups Try to have a single-shot weapon that has high damage, usually a sniper, for long-range shots. Also try to have a close-range weapon, such as an effective melee or a heavy weapon. Trivia *This gun is very expensive but extremely powerful and is recommended for any player who can afford it. * It is based on the cancelled XM8 Assault Rifle. ** The Hellraiser is also based off of the same rifle, and thus has a similar body to the SFR. ** This was also the first non-upgraded weapon based on the same platform as another weapon in its category. *The Rifle Soldiers in the Megalopolis campaign level wield it. *It is the most expensive weapon in gems in the Primary section, which costs 289 . *This weapon unlocks at level 27 along with the Dual Hawks, Adamant Laser Cannon, Storm Hammer, Undertaker, Steampunk Fists, "Bastion", Piranha, "Sunrise", etc. *In the description, it says that it is silent, but in reality, it emits a low-pitched sound, much like a silenced gun in real-life. *Prior to the 13.5.0 update, this weapon and the Crystal Laser Cannon Up2 was the weapon with the highest efficiency in the primary section, and were always debated on which one was better. **Although this is no longer true as of the 13.5.0 update, it has been given a max combat level of 16 with a max efficiency of 31. Its initial efficiency has been changed to 29. *It was the only weapon with a golden skin that cost gems. ** However, in the 12.5.0 update, the golden skin can now be obtainable from the Lucky Chest. *Along with Combat Yo-Yo, the Portable Death Moon and a handful of other weapons, this gun can be rented for free for two or three battles, they can be bought at a discounted price. *In the 12.5.3 update, its sound effect when firing modified. **In the same update, the way the rifle is held has been modified. **However, it was reverted back to the original firing sound in the 12.5.3 update. **The Secret Forces Rifle's recoil animation has been changed many times. Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-30-22-58-20.png|The Secret Forces Rifle in use. Screenshot 2015-07-30-22-58-23.png|The 4X scope of the Secret Forces Rifle. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Scoped Category:Silent Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Themed